


Tradition

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Non-Specific Very Light Holiday References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: Hugh had a holiday tradition as a child, and it turns out it’s time to bring it back.Note: Written for a random word prompt of “angel.” Close enough.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Kudos: 9





	Tradition

Hugh had never really bought into the whole thing.

Still, traditions died hard, and he’d grown up with it, so he still enjoyed parts of it.

And he loved the lights – especially on the trees.

He’d always helped his mother with the tree, and as a child, he’d often crept back downstairs after she’d gone to bed to sit and look at the twinkling lights. He’d stay there for hours, just admiring the colors.

And tonight, so many years past being a child, he was doing the same.

But he wasn’t looking at the tree.

He was looking at Paul.


End file.
